untitled
by xxPeroxide Princessxx
Summary: please read and review summary inside
1. Authors Note

**Okay so this is my first _Twilight_ FanFic so I hope you like it, and review, and blah blah blah. But most of all I hope I can finish it. I want to submit a summary for you all to review and let me know how you like it:]**

**First this story is based on the possibility that jacob had never imprinted on Renesme. I know that goes against _Breaking Dawn_, but this is my story alright. **

**Summary: Carson and her mother used to live in La Push on the Quileute Reservation. Until her father, one of the counsel elders, died in a horrible mugging-gone-wrong when Carson was just 5 years old. She and her mother move to New York for a better life and an escape from her fathers memory. When her mother makes a deal with thugs in New York to cover up a horrible secret it is not safe for her anymore, she sends Carson to an old family friend who will know what to do with her. Billy Black. At first Jacob is indifferent because of his suffering over Bella. But he soon realizes that all he needs is someone to help him heal. However Carson soon discovers that there is something strange going on with her and she needs Jacobs help more than ever. Will their love bloom or will the scars left by Bella be to much for their love to overcome. And will Carson's problems change everything.**

**Please review and tell me what you think :] also please submit any possible titles since I cant come up with one :P thanks so much:]**

**XOXO**

**-Erinn3**


	2. Chapter One

As I walked through the drizzle with my mother at my side I wondered, what awaited me on the opposite corner of the country? It was 10 A.M and we were on the sidewalk outside of the airport.

My mother, Lilith, and I were leaving our comfy New York apartment, and making our way toward my childhood home. Strike that. I was being dumped off in my childhood home. My mother thinks I don't understand whats going on but I'm not a child anymore. I'm sixteen now but she insists that I'm not old enough to have to deal with problems like her. I know what she did though and in a way it was honorable.

We had been having a pretty tough time for a year or so when she met this man. David. I think. He said that he could loan her money to catch up on bills and buy things that I needed. Turns out he wanted to be payed back sooner than expected. She didn't want me to have to do without because of her mistakes so she called up Billy Black, the trusty old family friend. Billy lived on the Quileute Reservation in Washington state where I grew up. We left there when I was five after my father was murdered by muggers on a visit to Seattle. Lilith moved us to New York and we hadn't set foot on the reservation since.

My father was full Quileute Indian and my mother was Seattle born and bred. Her ancestors was German, French, and British. Needless to say I have an impressive pedigree. I'm still not to enamored with the idea of going back there, but its mom's will against mine.

My rain boots slapping the wet pavement and Lilith's feet in sync with mine were the only sounds exchanged. This made me begin to drift into thought. _I wonder who all has come and gone since we left. Or stayed for that matter. I don't remember much of it. I don't know Billy Black. I remember his face. The faces of his children. Why cant I put names with faces? The girls were older than I was. But there was one other. A boy. He was my age. I wonder how the school is. What do they wear there? I remember a beach. But its too cold most of the time. Although spring and summer are nice. I wonder how different it looks. Jacob! That was the boy's name, the youngest. Cute kid. I wonder if he-_

"Carson!", the sharp sound off my mothers voice broke through the bubble surrounding my thoughts.

"Wha—huh? Sorry I was just thinking, whats up?", I replied.

Mom started in on me about how I'm always thinking and never paying enough attention to the things around me. We were now standing at the American airlines ticket counter. The line was moving slower than a snail in slow motion. We must have stood there for a solid hour before we finally reached the too-peppy face of the ticket lady. Something in that fake smile plastered on her face made me wary of her.

"Welcome to American airlines! What can I do for you today?", she practically sang.

" I need one ticket to Washington, please.", Mom replied in a flat voice.

"Alrighty! Would you like first class or coach?"

"Coach."

" Okey Dokey! One ticket to Washington."

I tugged on my mothers flowy tunic. "I'm going to the duty free shop to get some magazines to read on the plane."

"Okay, honey. Oh! Pick up a copy of People for me if they have the new issue."

"Will do, Mom."

I walked purposefully to the duty free shop and straight to the magazine rack. I made my selections. Vogue, Nylon, Lucky, Allure, Elle, Glamour, Cosmopolitan, and of course People. I also grabbed a snickers, a small sketch pad, and a box of 48 colored pencils. It was amazing to me all the things you could find in airport shops.


	3. Chapter Two

"Would you like a drink?", the flight attendant chirped.

"Oh..uhh.. yes please thanks. Sprite if you have it." She handed me a small, clear plastic cup half filled with the lemon-lime soda, and set the can on the tray table.

By my estimations I had a little over two hours left. I figured as soon as I had my sprite I would start freshening up and in the last thirty minutes I would change into the outfit I had stuffed into my carry on bag.

I stood and reached into the overhead compartment. I pulled out my makeup bag out and slid my carry on back into its slot among all the others. I decided to go natural and just use powder, a little eyeliner, and some mascara. Nothing too extreme because, well for one I didn't know the blacks bathroom situation and I didn't want to sleep in my makeup, and two I didn't want them to think I was some kind of raccoon-eyed tramp. First impressions are major.

After applying my makeup and making sure it was all satisfactory, I flipped through the glossy pages of Cosmo. Fashion was a big thing for me. Not the snootiness of it or the high prices just the look and the feel of the clothes. I'm not sure of the reason but it appealed to me in some way.

I only had another twenty minutes or so left of the flight, so I delved into the dark depths of the overhead compartment once more and extracted my clothes from my bag. I went simple and comfortable with a white oversize tank, gray cardigan, skinny jeans, and ballet flats. As I emerged from the tiny bathroom I slid my necklace over my head and smoothed out my tank top.

I walked back to my seat and sat down, too anxious to idly flip through a magazine, I drifted back into my thoughts._ I hope this won't be awkward. I know what its like to have a stranger stay in your home. I'll be the only girl. Mom said that Billy's girls moved out a while back. It's just gonna be me, Billy, and Jacob. Continuing my thought from earlier, I wonder if Jacob is still cute. It'll at least give me something to look at. I wonder if it still rains like it did. Not like the climate would change in eleven years but who knows. _

Passengers this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seat belts and close your tray tables. We're beginning to make our descent. Thanks."_ Uh-oh here it goes. This is gonna suck._


	4. Chapter Three

The Black residence was actually pretty nice. They had two bathrooms and I got one to myself because Jacob said he would share with his dad. He seemed nice, distant though. He was easy on the eyes. No doubt. But he seemed to be hurting. After I arrived and they showed me the house he left us and went to what I assumed was his bedroom.

I gathered up my things and headed for the empty room at the end of the hallway. My comforter, furniture, and other bedroom décor were already here they had been sent ahead of me. I decided I would set up shop tomorrow I was dead tired. I lay on the bed staring at the popcorn ceiling. The room was a nice warm cream color. Billy offered to let me paint it but I turn down the offer. The color went nicely with the rest of my bedroom set.

As I lay there thinking there was a knock on the door. And it slid open to reveal Jacob's face. "H- hey umm.. I'm going to the store. Dad said you might wanna come with. To, ya know, look around a little.", he seemed nervous or else just generally uncomfortable.

"Sure, just let me slip some shoes on.", I replied. I figured I would go with him to have a look and see what I've missed all these years. After I put my shoes on we headed out the door. I was surprised when Jacob didn't turn in the direction of the ragged-looking Volkswagen Rabbit parked in the driveway.

"Where are you going?", I asked.

"Store. Its not that far. And besides you cant see the town very well from the car."

"Oh."

He walked ahead of me so I got a good look at him as we walked along. He was huge. Not fat, definitely not. But tall. And sort of handsome in a way.

" You're supposed to be scoping out the town. Not me.", he said to me without turning around.

" How do you know I was looking at you?", I said a little to defensively to be convincing.

"Chill, Carson, I was kidding.", he chuckled.

We walked in silence and I tried to look everywhere except at him. As the little store came into view so did First Beach. "I'm gunna go for a walk on the beach while you get what you need.", I said as I made a hasty retreat. He yelled something in response but I didn't hear.

I paced a small portion of the beach unwilling to go any farther without Jacob. Twenty minutes had passed and he was still inside so I sat down a cluster of damp rocks. _I wonder why hes so quiet now. I remember him being lively, and talkative. I guess my memories failed me. _As I sat, pondering, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned quickly and narrowly missed slugging Jacob in the nose. "Are you insane? I thought you were a rapist!" I snapped at him.

"Yeah I can tell. You turned around swingin'." he chuckled back. "Let's walk."

I nodded and stood up to follow him down the beach. He was surprisingly the one that initiated the conversation. "So... how did you end up here? My dad told me but something tells me he didn't get the whole story."

"Yeah umm... my mom kinda withheld some very important facts."

"Like?" He was becoming increasingly curious.

I spilled the beans."Like the fact that the only reason she sent me here was that... well they sorta threatened her life. And apparently they knew my step dad." He gave me a cautious look. "You mean the really crazy guy?" He asked slowly.

" Yeah that one. He was threatening her at the same time they were. She was really worried about it and didn't want anything to happen to me." I was shaking by this point. And it wasn't from the weather.

"I don't blame her." He said. I looked at him, puzzled._ Did he mean that the way I think he did?_ "i mean- you know- if I had a kid I wouldn't want them in that kind of danger." He revised quickly.

"Oh. Yeah I agree." I replied. _Maybe not._

"We should probably get home now." He said.

"Yeah you're right. Its getting kinda dark." I was a little disappointed that he didn't mean it the way I thought he did. But, then again, why did I want him to mean it that way...


	5. Chapter Four

**Jacob's Point of View.**

_How could I be so stupid? Why did I say that? She'll never replace Bella. I'm sorry Bella, I almost betrayed your memory. Wow... I'm finally going insane. I've done everything I could not to think about her and to get over her. She just keeps coming back on me._

The walk back home was sufficiently awkward. Well it was for me. Then I had the worst thought of all. What if she found out the secret? Sam would murder me in cold blood. But then again, if she guesses it like Be- No! Dammit, stop thinking about her!

We finally reached home. I was so relieved, I could make my escape. I quickly opened the door, set the groceries on the counter, and retreated to my room.

About an hour later the best smell in the world reached my nose. I got really suspicious, Dad can't cook. I poked my head out of my room. I could see into the kitchen from my room. I saw Carson standing at the stove with a wooden spoon in her hand. "Here Billy taste this and tell me what you think." I heard her say. She blew on the contents of the spoon to cool it down and then handed it to Dad. "That is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like that?" Dad was sold. I could tell. As stood there I studied Carson. She was actually very pretty. Long black hair, falling in soft waves down to the middle of her back. Long legs, nice figure. Enchanting eyes. A turquoise blue that could make the oceans in Hawaii jealous. She was almost prettier than B- Ugh! No, no more! I stalked out of my room and started to put on my shoes and jacket. " Jacob, dinners almost ready. Would you like a taste?", Carson asked me.

"No. Keep your crappy dinner." I snapped. I knew it probably hurt her feelings but I didn"t care at this point."Dad I'm going to Quill's."


	6. Chapter Five

**Carson's Point of View**

I was fighting tears after what Jacob said to me. Why would he say that? He seemed very friendly earlier. This wasn't fair! I didn't deserve to be treated this way by him. I served Billy at the table and started cleaning up the kitchen. I didn't even bother making myself a plate. I couldn't eat.

" Carson please. Don't take what Jacob said personally. He's not lashing out at you specifically he's just... going through a hard time right now." Billy said sympathetically. I got curious.

" Not to be nosy... but what kind of hard time?", I was itching to know what would make him so aggressive.

" Well I'm not really sure that its my place to tell you this... but there was this girl. And she was all heartbroke because this other boy she, loved I guess, left her. So her and Jake got real close and he developed these really strong feelings and she couldn't really return those feelings. She left Jake in the dirt when the other boy came back. Then she married him. Jake's still pretty tore up about it"

"Oh. Well I guess that's not really his fault. Ya know what? I think I'm gunna call it a night. Jet lag and all. 'Night." I rushed out of the room and to my room. I sat down on my bed. I felt a little guilty for lying to Billy. But I didn't exactly lie, I mean I did have jet lag. I also had a lot on my mind.

_Why was this girl so important to him? Why did he want so badly for her not to be with this guy? Jealousy of course but... was he dangerous? Some kind of criminal? There had to be more to it. Why had this changed Jacob so drastically?_

As I was thinking I must of dozed off. There was a knocking on the door. That must have been what woke me up. I glanced over at the clock. The illuminated numbers read 11:00 P.M. Jacob's voice sounded from the other side of the door, " Carson come on open the door. I need to talk to you." he must have been knocking for a while. I played along and pretended to be mad.

"Fine." I snapped. The knob turned and in he walked.

"Look, about what I said earlier... I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean it I just... I don't know. Things are a little confusing right now and... well I want to make it up to you."

" I accept your apology. What did you have in mind?"

"There's a great place I know. You'll love it. Tomorrow bright and early.", a smile actually crossed his face as he said this.

"How 'bright and early' are we talking here?"

" 10 A.M.?"

" That sounds okay."


End file.
